NickBot Jones: Raiders of the Lost Timeout
NickBot Jones: Raiders of the Lost Timeout'' '' (or simply The Lost Timeout) is a 9118 action adventure film in the NickBot Jones Series directed by Sylvando T. Barnum, and written by Professor Johnny McGonagall from a story by Jonathan the Spider and Yoda Yoshi. The first film in the NickBot Jones franchise, it stars NickBot 3000 as an eccentric yet talented treasure hunter, who battles a group of ninjas searching for the Twitch Timeout Command Key. It co-stars The Mysterious decaffbossman as Barney Stormingfront, NickBot's rival for the treasure as well as for the affection of both's ex-lover Marsha Meatbalington, portrayed by Magic Meatball. Plot NickBot Jones and his sidekick, Brooklyn Nick, are in the catacombs of Paris fighting a group of time traveling authors for a tiny weaponized armor suit.They defeat the authors, taking the suit, which is revealed to actually be a robotic action figure, which breaks into a song and dance routine, before being shut down by Brooklyn Nick. The catacombs dematerialize, and Jones and Brooklyn Nick are revealed to be in Jones' personal VR gymnasium. Meanwhile, a mystical artifact of immense power goes missing from Area 52, and as the agents are trying to figure out how to cover it up, an old agent named Phil says "I think I know a guy." Two days later, Jones and Brooklyn Nick are in Area 52 being informed of the theft. They analyze security footage of the artifact's containment unit, and Jones recognizes the MO of his rival, Barney Stormingfront. Realizing that they will require further assistance to catch him and his group of ninjas, Jones and Brooklyn Nick travel to the small African nation of Twitchkanda and Jones attempts to rekindle his romance with his former lover, Marsha Meatbalington. She is uninterested in renewing their romantic relationship but agrees to help them defeat Stormingfront, who also had romantic feelings for her at one time. Brooklyn Nick is captured by a group of Stormingfront's ninjas, leading to a showdown between them, Jones, Marsha, and Stormingfront himself. Stormingfront pulls out the key, saying it will give him ultimate power to control the internet. Jones manages to free Brooklyn Nick, and the two immediately tackle Stormingfront. The key is sent spinning into the heart of a falling asteroid, incinerating it forever. A week later, with Stormingfront in prison, Jones, Brooklyn Nick, and Marsha are on vacation in Aruba, only to be approached by a man in dark glasses and a purple Hawaiian shirt, who drops a mysterious journal in Jones's lap. Critical Reception The film broke major box office records, becoming the first film in cinema history to gross over $3 billion worldwide in its opening weekend alone. It was nominated and won an Oscar for Best Original Film as well as a Best Actor win for NickBot 3000 and a Best Supporting Actor nomination for The Mysterious decaffbossman. Sequel and Franchise The film's sequel, NickBot Jones and the Decaff of Doom was widely regarded as a commercial failure, receiving a dismal 36% on Rotten Potatoes, but the series rapidly returned to form with the release of its third entry, NickBot Jones and the Last Ban. A fourth film, titled NickBot Jones and the Kingdom of The Magic Meatballs, was released 20 years after Last Ban and received mixed reviews, but plans for a fifth film, which was recently announced to be titled NickBot Jones: Tyranny of Time Lord Gaminghour, for which NickBot 3000 plans to return despite his advancing age, were announced in early 9152. Category:Expanded Nickiverse